


Gods Among Us

by PudGunner



Category: Immortals (2011), Man of Steel (2013), Real Person Fiction, Stardust (2007), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Bottom!Kellan Lutz, Celebrities, Dirty Talk, Homoeroticism, Implied Henry Cavill/Charlie Cox, Implied Kellan Lutz/Daniel Cudmore, Implied Taylor Lautner/Kellan Lutz, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Roughhousing, Shower Sex, Top!Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudGunner/pseuds/PudGunner
Summary: Henry Cavill--the leading man, the heartthrob, the testosterone-pumped god--is winding down after a grueling day of shooting on the set of  'Immortals'. The poor English bloke hasn't had time to himself in days--so what's the harm in having a little 'R&R'?





	1. Winding Down...

|Back in the not-so distant past of 2011…|

The fabled Athenian hero himself was slouched sexily in his makeup chair, a swathe of pure muscle under the soft yellow glow of the bulbs that lined the mirror in front of him. Clad only in a loose-fitting pair of burlap pants, he had one of his thick legs propped unto the glossy counter, his large hands working at the sinews of his taunt calves to ease the dull ache that plagued his muscles from a long day of stunt work. The hunk parted his full lips, sighing with relief. It was helping. 

Henry Cavill, of course, was no stranger to physical exertion; at twenty-eight years old, he was in excellent shape--the epitome of male fitness. The ideal man. A testosterone-pumped god. But portraying the demigod Theseus in the upcoming blockbuster 'Immortals' was easily the most demanding role of his up and coming acting career. For the past couple of months, the British hunk had committed himself to countless hours of an excruciating training schedule in which he was pushed to physical limits he didn't even know he had. 

But the actor was committed; the pressure of the public and of the studio executives was on him as leading man to carry the film and to make his audience believe he was a true-to-life, mythical Greek hero on screen. 

'Well, that and to provide some eye-candy.' He thought to himself dryly, his cobalt blue eyes flicking over his reflection in the mirror. His thick black locks fell into a damp mop across his forehead, and Henry's skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat. 'Damn, I’m beyond tuckered out.' He snatched his water bottle off the makeup counter, wrapping his lips around the tip and taking a long swig--almost draining the plastic container dry. It had been a particularly grueling day today on set, with one of the larger battle sequences against the Hyperion forces taking up the bulk of the long twelve-hour shoot; and it had left him exhausted. Even now, he was fighting off the urge to nod-off to sleep. 

Henry leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand down his smooth, flat belly. His fingers twirling into the hairs of the treasure trail that began at his bellybutton and gradually disappeared under the waistband of his trousers. His cock swelled in response. 

The Englishman quickly recoiled his hand, crossing his bulging arms snugly over his tight chest; his two flat slabs of pectoral meat crunching together in a tight flex. ‘No way Henry, not here.’ He thought. This wasn’t his own private quarters where he could have the luxury of whipping his dick out whenever he wanted. No need to get ballsy. But then again… 

With a free hand, Cavill casually twirled one of his perky nipples between his fingers, enjoy the tingles of pleasure he got from the sensation. Even after his most recent waxing, a soft down had already begun growing on his big teats; with dark hairs swirling around his big pink nipples. The actor licked his lips, tasting salt. 

"Mmm." He hummed, deep in his chest. Henry palmed his growing bulge through the rough material of his breeches, sighing deeply. It had been WAY too long since he had rubbed one out. When was the last time he jerked off? Days ago, weeks? What with the promotional material, the photo shoots, the workouts, the interviews--it seemed he rarely had any time to himself lately. And by this point the Greek hero felt as if his balls were about to burst if he went on much longer without squirting a big one. It occurred to the Englishman that yes, most of the cast and crew would have turned in for the night by now—or at the very least left the sound-stage at this ungodly hour. He guessed he must have at least a few minutes to himself...

‘Just a quick wank, then I’m off.’ Henry convinced himself as he quickly untied the laces of his breeches, opening the flaps and finally releasing his hardening length. The sensation of finally releasing his cock was sublime. It was a beautiful piece; nine proud inches of luscious uncut limey cock, covered in thick blue veins and built like a club. Henry had lots of experience in giving both men and women a good plowing with it, but it seemed like eons since he last got his dick wet. 'Let alone really letting loose for once...'

The last good fuck he could recall was with Charlie Cox on the set of 'Stardust'; the fellow Englishman was incredibly cute, but ultimately inexperienced with fooling around with other lads at the time. Henry fixed that up quickly enough; it took a bit of convincing, but Henry's charm and devilishly good looks eventually won over the other man. And before he knew it, he had Charlie down on his knees in his hotel room—cheeks bulging with thick, hot cock. By the time shooting for the flick had ended, Mr. Cox had a guzzled gallons of Henry's steaming hot cream and certainly lived up to his name when it came to his cocksucking talent.

Henry lost himself in the memory of the encounters, closing his eyes and working his fuckstick in tight corkscrewing motions as his mind became flooded with images of Charlie's pretty lips smeared with his thick, creamy jizz. Moaning for Henry to feed him his pent-up cockjuice...  
"Ooouuu fuck yeah--take my fuckin' load...!" he grunted, squeezing the tip of his throbbing meat in his big fist. The familiar tingling sensation welling up in the base of his cock...!

"Mr. Cavill?"

The leading man practically leapt three feet from his seat. Heart hammering in his chest, he hastily bunched his breeches to cover his modesty, hunching over in his chair before whipping his head towards the open doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." It was one of the custodian members, peering through the ajar door, mop in hand. "We're shutting down for the night."

Cavill composed himself, puffing out his chest.

"Oh! Yes, of course, my apologies. I should have been showered and changed twenty minutes ago." Henry said robotically, heat blossoming across his face. He snatched his water bottle off the counter top, still holding the flaps of his trousers shut as he shimmied his way past his uninvited guest, more than a little embarrassed. "Here, I'll get out of your way. I promise I shouldn't be that much longer." The custodian nodded silently, tugging his cart behind him into the dressing room.

Henry sighed, exasperated. He should have been more careful--or at least locked the damn door. The last thing he needed were pictures of him whipping his junk out all over the web. He glanced down, his still hard cock tenting obscenely in his breeches. His sheepishly tied the loosened laces tight over the long, hard ridge that now ran across his hip and continued into the darkness of the Vancouver sound stage. 'Fuck. Well, I guess I'd better get showered, or at least find my clothes before I get caught with my breeches around my ankles again.'

Looking for his dufflebag of belongings, he weaved his way through the dimly lit corridors of the various set pieces that occupied the enormous sound stage. It was a maze of cables, plywood and carts filled with peppers, screws and sprockets; more an architectural hodge-podge than anything else. This sometimes made it difficult to navigate the area without one of the crew members there to point you in the right direction. Even Henry himself, who was quite familiar with the location as he had been on set almost every day for the past month, had trouble finding his way through the technological labyrinth every so often.

'Such as now, for instance.' It was hard to tell whether he was aimlessly traveling in circles or not; did he pass the recording booths before? Cavill couldn't tell. Getting more and more irritated as time passed he began moving at a slight jogging speed, his torso still glistening with sweat and his glutes bouncing temptingly with every rise and fall of his toned thighs. Left, right, right, down this corridor, down that one--all the while, only the quiet humming of unseen air conditioners and the quiet padding of his bare soles on concrete reaching his ears.

He whipped around the next corner, and the next one, and then suddenly--he was in heaven.

It was the vast, mountaintop set used for Olympus; homestead of the gods. It was a brilliantly lit, wondrous courtyard of smooth, shining marble of varying colors and designs. Large, imposing columns loomed over the open space, and an intricately carved porcelain fountain was perched quaintly in the middle, it's usual flow of water quelled after a day of shooting. Henry stood in awe of the craftsmanship for a moment; taking in the divine imagery. It was all so expertly designed, he could swear the fish adorning the fountain were peering at him with their stony gazes. That, and he had the distinct feeling he was being watched...

"Hey there, Theseus!" A deep, resonating voice chortled just beyond the fountain. Henry paused, gazing amongst the lifeless columns. A big, stocky figure emerged from behind one of them; a shit eating grin plastered over his handsome features. "What're you doing here at this time of night?"

"I, uh--" Henry composed himself, flashing his teeth at the other man as realization washed over him. "--I could ask you the same thing, Kellan. I assume you’re either surveying your newfound kingdom--" Henry paused. "--or just looking for trouble, as per usual, haha." Co-star and resident beefcake Kellan Lutz slowly strode towards him; blond, barrel chested and cocky as all hell, sizing Henry up. The Englishman could feel that familiar sweet warmth flooding through his cheeks again. Kellan paused a few feet in front of him beside the glorious fountain, smirking.

"Bahaha. Buddy, I AM trouble." The blond crooned, winking. "But nah, I'm up to the same as you; fucking around, exploring a bit before I head out and hit the sack. But it seems you’re on my turf now buddy, I'm the Olympian here, so I ask the questions, haha." Kellan shook with laughter, his cheeks dimpling. 'Holy fuck he is sexy.' Henry thought, trying not to openly check out his co-star. It was easy to see what the casting agents saw in the guy when they hired him; he truly looked like a true-to-life Greek god. Kellan was still partially clad in his Poseidon costume; all gold leaf and dazzling, with him dressed only in his legionary skirt and a set of glimmering gold greaves. His big tree-trunk legs, his tiny waist, his rock-hard abdominals, and those pecs--huge, bulbous, proud and topped with pink eraser-tipped nubs. Henry could safely say that the American easily had the best teats in Hollywood.

"Harhar, haha. Don't let your new godhood give you a big head now." Henry exclaimed, meandering his way towards the fountain. 'That is, if you don't give me a big head first.' The actor's cock was inflating in record time from being in the presence of the brawny sex god before him, his already sizeable lump across his hip pulsing to life again.

'Dammit.' He was still majorly horny from his interrupted beat-off session, and Kellan wasn’t exactly helping him get his libido under control. 'If only I could get a piece of that hot-as-fuck beefcake.' He thought, his mind rolling over various sexually charged scenarios, although he honestly had no idea if Lutz batted for his team or not. There were sparse rumors here and there of course--that the twenty-six-year-old actor was simply parading a slew of beards across his red-carpet events while behind closed doors he was drilling the scrumptious hottie and Twilight co-star Taylor Lautner in his pliant ass, but over the course of his career he quickly came to discover that in Hollywood, gaydar didn't mean much. Especially when it came to actors; you never knew who the cock-hungry ones were until they were gagging on your pole at three in the morning. A scenario that the raven-haired hunk was all too familiar with.

"I'll try not to," The American husked, slowly lowering himself until he sat perched at the edge of the fountain. He sighed pleasantly. "Soooo. I'm assuming you got lost on your way to the dressing room?" He mentioned, nodding his head towards Cavill's half nakedness. It was Henry's turn to smirk this time. "Unless you’re just looking to air things out a bit—so-to-say, haha."

"Says the guy dressed in the skirt," he retorted, snorting. The American stuck his tongue out at him. "And yes, you could say that--or you could simply say I found something I wasn't looking for.” Henry gestured towards a lineup of carved water nymphs. “This place is stunning--I haven't been anywhere near the Olympian set before due to my shooting schedules! Although admittedly, I’m a bit too preoccupied to really take it in properly. Y’know, present circumstances given." That caused a manly giggle to burst out of Kellan.

"I see no reason why; wish I had some duck-tape for you dude, because you are ripped!" Lutz joked, slapping his hip at his own jest. "Seriously dude, I don't think I've ever seen a guy a chiseled as you. Makes me look flabby in comparison!" Henry grinned, genuinely flattered as the fair-haired stud puffed out his cheeks and gripped his non-existent beer belly.

"Seems you deflated that head of yours a bit too much. You are certainly no slouch either my friend, haha. " Henry said warmly, flashing his teeth as he issued out some of his classic British politeness. And it was true; of the two men, Kellan simply just had more mass and bulk to him, while Henry was much more lean and lithe, but just as strong.

"Glad my hard work is paying off." Kellan said, yawning. "Damn it's getting late. I seriously need to stop pulling all-nighters between shooting days--you have a means to get back to your hotel suite?"

"Yeah, I--oh shit!" Henry exclaimed, mentally slapping himself. "I promised Luke I was gonna split a cab with him tonight back to the hotel! No doubt he is already long gone by now though..." The Englishman sighed deeply.

"Fuck man, that's a shame." Kellan cussed, frowning as he crossed is beefy arms. Then his baby blues flickered back up him. "Well hey, I have a proposition for you. I was just headin' on my way back to my trailer to hit the showers and do my usual night owl route. I know you have an early shoot tomorrow, but would you be up for cracking a few beers with me and having a bit of a guys' night in for once? You look like you could use a little R&R."

The American subtly, but noticeably spread his meaty thighs as he shuffled in his seat--and Henry's eyes widened. The actor had a near perfect bee-line of sight of Kellan's semi-flaccid manhood dangling from beneath his legionary skirt. It was thick, heavy and powerful, just like it's owner; with a pair of big low-hanging balls nestled just under the shaft. Churning with hot jock cum.

Henry's mouth felt so dry he had trouble retorting--or maybe it was because his cock was so wet?

"S-seriously?" Cavill exclaimed. "That--actually sounds heavenly Kel, truly, you haven't the foggiest how much I wanna join you--but I haven't even any clothes on me to bring and I need to keep looking for that bloody duffle--"

"Dude, relax! My trailer is literally parked just beyond the lot outside, and I'm sure I have something that'll fit you fine. You can pick up your change of clothes here early tomorrow, buddy. Wandering around this studio aimlessly at this hour—it doesn’t help anybody."

Henry considered that for a moment. He hadn't had a nice cold brew in a long time--plus the opportunity of drinking in the sight of his sexy co-star at the same time was a pretty attractive thought as well. "Well--in that case, I think that sounds like a brilliant plan, Kellan! Plus, I haven't had a can of Newcastle in months it seems." The blond snickered at that as he stood up, his pecs giggling with the movement.

"Well, sad to say I don't think we have THAT brand in the mini-fridge, but I'll see what we can find. I hope you like the taste of American." Lutz said, giving a suspiciously knowing wink at his co-star before making his way towards the set exit.

"...I'm absolutely parched." Henry murmured to himself. Following in Kellan’s stead, they both made their way past the row of stunning marble columns, slowly disappearing into the darkness. All the while Henry attempting to will his boner away, but instead found himself sizing up the beefcakes' glutes in front of him and trying very hard not to picture what that legionary skirt would look like pooling around the blonde’s ankles--but not too hard.


	2. ...And Winding Back Up Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a lost, shirtless puppy-dog like Henry ever to do in the midst of a cold, foreboding Vancouver sound stage? Well, Kellan has an idea. And it involves more than just cracking a beer or two with his 'bro'.

Kellan was right; he did like the taste of American--even if it did lack the rich, hearty body of what he was expecting to be drinking that evening. Henry smirked. 'No matter, I've been thirsty for something else entirely all day now.'

"Ohhh fuck! C'mon stud, get that hot tongue in there, really make me feel it--" Kellan grunted over his shoulder, all buff, blond and glorious as the water cascaded down his thick muscled back and down in between his bulbous glutes. Cavill paused his oral assault on his co-star’s luscious hole with a satisfactory slurp and glanced upward, a grin plastered upon his handsome features.

"Eager arn't we?" He chortled, giving Lutz's rump a good wet smack before prying apart the beefcakes ass cheeks to admire his smooth, hairless asshole. The Englishman was kneeling just behind him on the wet tiled floor of Kellan's cramped, enclosed shower that was tucked in the back of his humble trailer; giving his co-star the tongue fucking of his life. 'Safe to say, this 'guys night' turned out worlds better than expected.' He thought, licking the flavor of bitter musk off his lips.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Lutz boomed at him, his moist hole winking at Henry tantalizingly. "Now, be a good boy and suck on that juicy hole, stud." Henry swallowed, the monster between his legs throbbing at the notion as he obeyed the younger man. Wrapping his hand around his already cast-iron cock, he darted back into action; burying his face in between his companion's ass cheeks and lapping at Kellan’s ass lips like it was his last meal as he slowly stroked his own pole like a pro, moaning deeply into the jock's scrumptious love tunnel.

Henry closed his eyes; letting the warm, silky sensation of Kellan's tight ring of muscle spasming around his tongue wash over him as he idly considered how such a miserable night turned into one of the best scores of his life. The walk over had been short, but brisk--Lutz was kind enough to lend him his pristine leather jacket to cover his half-nakedness for the trek over--although it did little to combat the damp cold of the Vancouver weather outside. Once they got into his trailer, they made a little small talk over the promise of beer until before he knew it, Kellan lifted that legionary skirt and flashed the goods at him before inviting the actor join him in getting cleaned off in the shower--to save water of course.

"Mmmm, oh yeah baby! Just like that--fuck, you love the taste of that jock snatch, don't 'cha?" Kellan husked, one hand gripped around the shower head as he arched his back, grinding into the ravenous force of Cavill's talented mouth. Henry hummed in agreement, kneading the other man's ass cheeks with his big hands as he finally came up for air, smacking his lips.

"You betcha, sexy--here, have a taste for yourself." The Englishman offered as he rose from his knees, his hulking figure closing in on Kellan. Slowly turning around, Kellan's eyes drank the sight of his co-star in greedily; so broad and trim, looking stellar with the steaming hot water spilling down those hairy teats of his. His balls churned at the sight, the blonde’s jaw slacking goofily. Cavill closed the gap between them and locked his lips with the younger man--coaxing Kellan to suck hard on his fat tongue, letting the sweet flavor of his own asshole fill his eager mouth.

Lutz moaned audibly into his sweet mouth, his hand cupping the back of the limey's head and grabbing a fistful of his silky hair. Crushing their mouths together, Cavill's heart leapt at the sensation of Kellan's thick knob pressing insistently into his hip, jolts of pleasure shooting through his groin as their cast-iron erections bumped together--slick and slippery from the water. As Kellan's other hand ghosted over the small of Henry's back, it eventually rested on one of his firm ass cheeks, giving it a good squeeze. Henry wrapped his own big arms around Kellan's torso, squeezing them together, the two entangled in a battle for dominance under the steaming spray of the shower head--lost in their own personal game of tonsil hockey.

"Fuck buddy, your goddamn ravenous, haha. Just my kind of man." Lutz sputtered, coming up for air, flashing his teeth at the other man. Henry trailed his own incisors along his cut jawline, smirking slightly as his tongue curled around the shell of Kellan's ear. "Jesus dude, I think you had your tongue halfway up my..."

"Just shut up and lift your arms, 'dude'." The leading man boomed, his voice resounding within the confines of the cramped facilities as he gave Kellan's shoulders a set of brisk slaps with his hands. Caught off guard by his sudden commanding presence , Kellan complied, resting his hands on the nape of his neck and lifting his sinewy arms over his head.

Lutz, usually so cocky and confident, looked surprisingly submissive as he leaned against the mustard yellow tiles--back arched, round perky ass flush against the wall, his blond eyelashes flitting against the tide of water as he looked meekly up at his comrade. His thick arms now lifted to reveal a gorgeous set of pits, the fine blond hairs speckled with droplets of warm water. Henry's mouth flooded with saliva at the sight, his pupils blown wide with desire.

With a renewed hunger for the delectable-looking stud before him, Henry's mouth found the American's left nipple, taking the firm tip between his teeth as his free hand massaged the thick log between the blonde’s legs, feeling him throb in his palm. Kellan gasped in surprise at the sensation, leaning into the raven-haired hunk's talented mouth as he rut his hips into the Englishman's strong grip on his pole—his cock now fully engorged and sticking straight up into the open air.

"My my. Am I making you hard, big boy?" Henry murmured, playfully smacking at Kellan’s manhood, making it bounce about like a rubber toy. The raven-haired stud ran his tongue along the peak of the other man’s chest and up the ridge of his bicep, relishing in the smoothness of his skin before darting his tongue into the mass of hair in his armpit. The bitter-sweet nectar that clung to the hair was pure ecstasy to the Cavill as he pressed his lips firmly into the crevice. He was determined to taste every inch of the gorgeous fucker before the night was out, and it seemed he was well on his way to doing so.

“Mmmmm. Yeah dude. Soooo fucking hard. You are such a goddamn stud. Like, seriously, I would never have guessed you—oh fuck—were into other dudes. I mean, especially the way chicks seem to fawn over ya, you know? I swear, I must be using up a thousand years world of good karma by getting with the likes of—" 

Henry then gave Kellan's other nipple a good firm tweak, catching his prattling co-star off guard. Kellan grunted at that.

"Fuck! Ow. You little--" Kellan began, before Henry sank his teeth into his collar bone, cutting him off. Kellan yelped, pain and pleasure shooting through him as he nudged an elbow into Henry’s ribs, laughing as the Greek hero pinned him against the wall of the cubicle. Henry huffed, grinning as he took in a big gulp of air and began blowing raspberries along the American’s jugular—making the brawny, mature man turn into a giggling little boy.

“HAHAHA—mercy—mercy, you fucker! Hehe.” Lutz choked out, squirming within Henry’s strong embrace.

"You talk to much, Kel, y'know that?" Henry chimed, smiling with an achingly handsomeness that made Lutz weak at the knees. Just the mire glint of the future Superman's sapphire gaze was enough to make him wanna cum right there. "You just keep flapping those oh-so-fuckable lips when what you really need is to dump your load down my throat." Henry growled, planting kisses down the blonde’s wet torso, his hands simultaneously holding the other man steady and feeling him up.

“Fine, fine. So long as you don’t tickle me again—fuck dude. Seriously.” The heart throb husked, catching his breath. Henry beamed at the sight of Kellan’s face, all rosy and flustered.

But the older man soon found himself on his knees again, gazing up at the incredible view of the Adonis' flawless eight inch tool handing just inches from his silver tongue and juicy lips; Henry saw that the blonde’s tool had an incredible girth that rivaled his own--at least as thick around as a good sized cucumber--with a bulbous purple head that was dripping pre-cum like a faucet.

"You wanna cum stud? I know you do--where do you wanna blast that hot load?" The limey teased, taunting Lutz with the question as he glowered at him with the deep oceans of his eyes, his fingers idly stroking the base of his pulsing godrod.

"--fuck dude, c'mon, stop being a cunt--" The beefy actor groaned, looking as flustered as ever as he looked everywhere other than Cavill's eyes.  
"Please what, mister? Common' now, don't pout, tell me what you want." Henry said, biting his lip to suppress a chuckle. Letting his lips brush against the tip of his engorged meat, now ever-so slightly sticky with the younger man's cock juice. Kellan squinted at the hunk, whacking the Englishman upside the head with a free hand, laughing. Henry joined him with a manly giggle.

"What I wanna do is fuck that filthy mouth of yours, dumb ass--" the Adonis said dryly, speaking deep within his diaphragm. "--but only on the condition that you plug my hole with that pile-driving prick of yours. I haven't been fucked good in ages." Kellan murmured, his voice low and sultry. He slapped his curved shaft against his flat abdomen playfully--a calling card if Cavill ever saw one. Henry considered his offer, humoring him if even for a moment.

"...how about you lean back--" Henry cooed in a sultry voice, his more serious tone causing Kellan to comply. "Because it seems as if you got yourself a deal.” Henry growled, eyes twinkling with a child-like mischief as he parted his full pink lips playfully.

That was all the convincing the buff blonde before him needed; his co-star cupped his stubbly chin with his left hand, stroking Henry's jawline almost tenderly with his thumb as he lined up his pulsing meat with Henry's luscious lips. Kellan, breathing heavy and low, slid his fat fucker nice and slow into the other hunk's eagerly awaiting mouth, gazing at Henry's face attentively as he fed him his meat. Cavill's hands glided along the surface of his companion's tree-trunk thighs, feeling up and down, kneading his tender flesh as he concentrated hard on keeping his gag reflex at bay. The sensation of Kellan's manhood filling his mouth was fantastic, exciting, and erotic as hell--he had missed the unmistakable sensation of fresh cock filling his gullet more than he thought.

"Ouuu--" Kellan sighed deeply, a coo releasing from his pursed lips as his hefty balls finally came to rest on Henry's chin.

Resting his hands unto the sides of Cavill's head, the blond beefcake began the steady rhythm of easing his tool in and out of Henry's cocksucking mouth. The raven-haired hunk's eyes closed with concentration, enjoying the tiny ruts of Lutz's hips as he thrust into the tight suction of his lips, his tongue exploring every vein, bump and ridge of the actor's delicious dick. He hummed with satisfaction as the delicious, heavy, musky scent of cock and cum filled his nostrils.

"Hey dude, open up a bit more." Kellan muttered, causing Henry's eyes to open and meet his own baby blues again. "As much as I'm sure you love worshiping this donkey dick, I need to get past cruising speed if you wanna get my rocks off dude." He added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Henry mentally sighed at the gesture. Cocky bastard. Slacking his jaw a bit, the stud's hands found the Adonis's bulbous ass cheeks and gripped them hard, gaining enough leverage to slam his agape throat down unto the actors massive meat. Kellan groaned loudly at the rampant motion, biting his lower lip sexily as he gripped a handful of Cavill's dark locks to gain proper leverage to fuck his comrade’s mouth. Henry had to make a severe effort to concentrate on breathing through his nose and keeping his throat muscles relaxed as Kellan mercilessly beat the back of his throat with the club-like head of his shaft.

Lutz, his steely gaze locked unto the sight of his gargantuan rod disappearing between the older man's full, pouty lips, smirked with a sense of smug satisfaction at seeing the glorious sight of the renowned English sex symbol reduced to just another cock sucking slut trying to milk him dry in the back of his crappy trailer. With his pulse racing, his breathing hitched and his balls churning, he began to feel waves of pleasure building in his gut, threatening to bubble up through his esophagus and escaping through his lips as one all too familiar sentence...

"I'm gonna cum--" he choked out, the stream of water blurring his vision as he threw his head back, huffing air through his teeth as Henry doubled his oral assault at the notion. "--fuck dude, yeah! That's it--don't you dare fucking stop taking that dick, oh yeah--oh geezus fuck, here it comes...!" The brawny actor's muscles tensed, his legs quivering as he gave a few final, pathetic thrusts into the other hunk's open mouth before he exploded.

The tip of the Twilight star's horse-hung prick burst with the first volley of cum like hot lava; flooding the raven-haired hunk's mouth with an explosive energy. Henry moaned, his eyelids heavy as he savored the sensation of each subsequent spurt pooling over his tongue as he sucked his brawny co-star off. Kellan, eager to witness the fruits of his labor, quickly slipped his sticky rod out from between the other man's cummy lips and began to furiously stroke his cock. A string of curses escaped his lips as he wrung his twitching shaft in a series of quick, jerky motions just inches from Cavill's lips—letting the long, sticky ropes of hot jizz ooze into the limey's open mouth.

"Oh fuck dude, oh fuck dude, ouuuuu—” Kellan cooed with pursed lips, one final volley of semen painted a white stroke across the Englishman's stunning face. Henry's eyes burned into Kellan’s as he purposefully and expertly ran his tongue along the underside of his throbbing shaft, catching a few dripping morsels escaping from the American's piss slit before swallowing his musky batter with one audible gulp.

Henry, licking his lips clean of the blonde’s intense ejaculation, raked his eyes over the sight of his recovering co-star—Lutz was in quite the state of post-orgasmic bliss. He was breathing in deeply through his nose, his brow was furrowed, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth and his monstrous pecs heaving as he firmly gripped the stainless-steel shower head for support. His spent manhood was still rock hard and standing at attention, weeping a few drops of cum that still bubbled up from his pent-up ball sack.

'Oops, I think I broke the poor lad.' Henry thought to himself, his hulking presence rising from his kneeling position as he brushed the remnants of the blonde’s seed off of his face. Kellan pried his eyes open, his cheeks dimpling as he saw his handiwork smeared across the Athenian hero’s chiseled features.

"...Dude! I mean, fuuuck meee--" Kellan managed to blurt out, still feeling his nerves tingling from the mind-blowing oral assault that Cavill executed on his cock.  
"That's the idea, actually." The limey husked, his eyes once again meeting Kellan's as he winked at his barrel-chested companion, smacking his lips at the saltiness that still stained his mouth. "Now a deal is a deal Kel—time to spread em' for me, blondie." The Englishman said, glowering at the brawny man before him seductively as he idly stroked his neglected manhood back to full hardness.

"Whatever you say, Hen. Just try to be gentle, okay?" The younger man breathed, eyeing the other man's third leg gleefully. That infamous shit eating grin spread across the American's face once more as he swiveled around in a singular slow, rhythmic motion, brushing his big granite ass cheeks against Henry's huge rod before bracing himself against the wall once more. The cocky fucker then arched his back, making his bulbous backside perk up and out as his big hands gripped his pale ass cheeks and pried them apart; presenting his succulent pucker for his co-stars viewing pleasure.

The Englishman groaned deep in his chest at the erotic sight, roughly grabbing one of Kellan’s bulbous ass cheeks and pulling the stud's big hips closer to his own. Extending his thumbs to part his glutes and spitting a glob of saliva into his free hand, the lithe stud coated his throbbing pole with the clear fluid expertly--his manhood now thoroughly lubricated. The wide-eyed Adonis peered over his shoulder, his features a mixture of desire and curiosity as the older man lined up his cast-iron cock with his luscious asshole--causing the American's juicy snatch to twitch wildly under his touch.

"God, look at you. Your already so fucking loose for me..." The ripped stud husked, slipping the mushroom head of his cock past the blonde's tight ring of muscle with an audible pop--only to let his dick plop out of the actor’s cum chute again. Henry grinned, teasing Lutz's silky anus by edging the tip of his meat in and out of his rump--Kellan grunting at the sudden intrusion, arching his back obediently, only to end up whining once he felt a vacancy in his hole once more.

But the Englishman couldn't keep this game going much longer though; even the briefest sensation of feeling the Twilight hunk's love tunnel eagerly sucking in the tip his juicy cock sent shivers running up his rippled torso, and only made him want to pile drive the brawny actor even more. ‘Control yourself, Henry. You’re going to wanna make this last.'

With one long, sure stroke, Cavill rammed his fuckstick deep into Kellan's slutty rectum--all the way to the hilt. Finally breaching his comrade’s perfect rump, the heartthrob let out a high-pitched coo as he threw his head back with a sparkling spray of water and golden locks.

"OH FUCK. Wow. Okay. That’s a big dick alright--" Lutz cursed with a low resonance, wincing a bit with every minuscule movement of the limey's powerful hips. Henry's hands roamed over Kellan's rounded, hard physique--relishing in the feeling of finally sheathing his prick deep inside of the younger man. With one hand, Cavill slithered between Kellan's tree-trunk thighs to feel his own beer-can of a cock, whilst the other traced the shape of his washboard abdominals--feeling his muscles tense and release every time he flexed his engorged manhood, making the other man shudder at the overpowering sensation.

"Yeah, that's it you sexy bloke...nice and easy." The actor said, kneading the Adonis' big glutes, encouraging him to relax. Content that the blond was ready and more than willing for more, Henry began to gently rut his hips in a set of slow strokes, gripping the younger man's trim waist in his big hands as he allowed his pelvis to kiss against the two beautiful globes of an ass that were splayed before him.

"Ouuu yeah Hen. Yeah, yeah, fuck that ass. C'mon, give me more." Lutz said whilst adjusting to Henry's size, but still having that same sneer on his lips despite himself. Gripping the shower head once more, he braced himself against Henry's thrusts. The Englishman's cobalt blue eyes eyed him carefully.

"You sure?" He questioned, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, go on, I can take it!" The man beneath him challenged, throwing an irritated glance over his shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself du--Jesus, fuck! That cock--Y-your talking to a guy who got ripped a new asshole by Daniel Cudmore before. My sweet ass was a gaping mess for weeks after that, haha." Lutz admitted, reflecting back to the feeling of the sheer mass of the 6'6 Canadian on top of him as the colossus power-fucked him into his hotel bed. Henry considered this for a moment, holding back a smirk.

"...Well, don't say you didn't ask for it."

And with that, the leading man stood steadfast behind the hunk, planting his big feet as firmly unto the wet floor as he could manage before beginning to fuck the American with considerably more gusto this time around. Biting his lip with the effort, Henry finally allowed himself to become lost in the feeling of the jock's silky walls enveloping around his buggering bat, his granite ass cheeks dimpling with the effort of positioning his rod into the other man.

"FUCK! Oh fuck dude, oh fuck, oh fuck--" Kellan uttered in a hoarse voice, uttering his own personal sexual mantra, cursing in time with every rut against his swollen prostate. "--fuck, fuck! Yeah, that's it you big fucking stud. Right there. Now your fucking me right."

"Oh yeah? Am I finally scratching that itch for cock you’ve been having, slut?” Cavill retorted, the veins in his flexing biceps popping as his grip tightened on Kellan. His ocean eyes were glued to the incredible view of his fat dong disappearing into the sexy cock-hound's hungry hole; one moment his jet-black pubes being flush with his gargantuan ass-cheeks, the next watching his comrade's ass-lips desperately clinging at his retreating member as he pulled almost completely out of his wet cavern.

"Oh yeah baby! Own that ass. Show me how you use that monster cock." The hunky slut challenged, his hole now relaxed completely against the unstoppable tide of juicy dick that Henry was providing. Lutz began to meet Cavill's hard, sure rhythm, rotating his hips up and against the other man's crotch to meet his fat dick to create a continuous motion--a curt, wet slapping motion soon joining the sounds of sex in the shower as the two horny hunks slammed against each other in unison.

"Gods, look at you, your taking my dick so well--you love getting that cocky arse of yours filled with dick, don't you? You’re so hungry for it. I’ve been wanting to tap this ass ever since I first saw you in that Poseidon getup." The Englishman snarled, wrapping a sinewy bicep around the cock-hound's throat and tugging him upward, his big muscular back now crushed against the limey's furry chest as he continued to pound his co-star nice and hard.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah--give it to me sexy--god damn you fuck ass GOOD!" Lutz growled, his gaze meeting the future Superman's as he stood his ground. Panting with the effort of keeping steady against the leading man's aggressive sexual assault on his hole, Kellan balanced precariously on his tip toes, his grapefruit sized calves tense with the effort of meeting the impressive strength coming up against him again and again.

"Ughh--ohh god. Oh FUUUCK." Cavill gasped, waves upon waves of pleasure running through his flesh like an electrical current. His breath hitched as he felt his orgasm coming upon him--albeit sooner than he would have liked--but there was no stopping the legendary feeling of his new and insatiable boy-toy milking his godrod with all the precision of a triple-A cockslut. He was going to cum, and Kellan could sense it.

"GODDAMMIT! FUCK--oh buddy--oh buddy--" Kellan sang in his own high chortle. "Do it man, fuckin' unload in my hole. I wanna see how you Brits breed an ass."  
"Oh bloody-fuckin' SHITE! You want that hot cum, slut?" Cavill roared, his fat cock expanding to an impossible girth as he rammed his co-star as deep as he could. Lutz felt as if he was about to split in half, his cherry lips forming an 'o' shape as he spat against the sizzling spray of the shower-head.

"DRENCH MY FUCKIN' CUNT DUDE!" The blond encouraged, clamping his sphincter muscles expertly around the other man's gorgeous rod. Henry's gaze burned into the back of Kellan's head as he gave him three hard, final thrusts.

Henry came--hard. Bottoming out in his co-star’s asshole, he stopped dead in his rhythm of thrusting, letting his meat spew forth a rush of warm, gooey spunk--a good five or six spurts flooding the hunk’s fuck chute in white cream. The feeling of his own warm man batter pooling around his twitching prick was intoxicating. The leading man let out one long, big sigh, water running down his handsome features as he unloaded into his insatiable co-star.

Kellan began to chuckle, deep in his throat, composing himself as he stood up straight. His stiff joints popped as he let his newfound fuck-buddie’s slimy sausage slip out of his hole with a slick pop. The raven-haired actor took a step back, leaning his massive frame against the opposing tiled wall as he wrapped a fist around his soaked manhood, massaging his slightly-sore manhood gingerly. He eyed Kellan's now gaping hole, prolapsed, irritated and oozing copious amounts of his potent seed. ‘That may be the most glorious sight I have ever seen.’ He thought.

"...great, now I have to think up an excuse to tell my agent. He's gonna be wondering why I won't be able to sit down properly for the next week or so." the American said dryly, his fingers slowly probing the fucked-open gash that used to be his tight, pink pucker.

"Ah well, at least you'll have a spring in your step and a buttload of limey cum up that hot rectum of yours for the next week as well." Henry chortled, grinning slyly at the other man. Lutz stuck his tongue out at him.

"You’re a real bastard Cavill, you know that?" The American retorted, his cocky demeanor returning with full force as he strutted up to the actor, his chin up and his scrumptious pectorals puffed out for all to see--even though the Englishman stood just as impressively before him, a cool confidence about him (as well few inches in height over the brawny hottie).

"I'm the bastard?" He asked, looking as appalled as he could manage. "You’re the dirty fucker who tried to tempt me with the promise of beer--all I was expecting was a cold brew with a sexy bloke!"

"Cold brew? Hardly buddy, haha. All I needed was this--" Kellan spread his meaty thighs, swiveling his hips and allowing his now flaccid cock to helicopter in an outlandish fashion. "--and a little bit of incentive to get you gagging on this dick!" he boasted, crossing his arms and unleashing a big, booming laugh.

"Don't push your luck, Lutz." The raven-haired stud warned. "Or else I may have to rip you a new one again." Kellan's sneer quickly died, as he eyed up not only the taunt slab of muscle that was Henry Cavill, standing in all his wet, gleaming and naked glory in the shower with him--but also the monster that had just previously destroyed his slutty snatch dangling between his legs, still pulsing from the feverish fuck-session it had just endured.

"Yes sir." Kellan soothed, grabbed the nearest towel and wrapping it humbly around his trim waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========================================================================  
> Whelp, that happened.
> 
> This is what happens when I unleash weeks worth of pent-up sexual frustration that only builds up during particularly infuriating semesters at university, haha. I particularly liked making Henry the tall, dark n' handsome foil to Kellan's very dude-bro-ish bravado for this chapter; although that being said, I definitely need to make something outside the realm of ball-slapping porn for my next writing venture. 
> 
> Although I would be lying if I said I didn't mind making these particular gentleman do the nasty! Alas, personal fantasies aside, I hope yall' enjoyed the work as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> \- Pud  
> ========================================================================


End file.
